


7 rings

by Shippings_galore



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: And He Knows It, Ariana Grande inspired, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone are friends, Everyone knows it, F/F, Idiots in Love, M/M, Natasha teaches Tony to dance, Tony Stark is sexy, Tony Stark-centric, Tony is a Bad Bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: It’s the annual lip sync competition. And Tony wants to go all out in this one. But he will need his friends help to do so.





	7 rings

**Author's Note:**

> So this was heavily inspired by twitter and Ariana. Sorry for not writing the dance moves correctly. I will try harder next time. Sorry for spelling errors and grammar issues.

It wasn’t unusual for Avengers Academy to hold a lip sync battle every year. I was actually tradition to hold them in October and/or March, right as the weather starts to cool down and when the weather starts to heat up. This years was a little different. This time they were only going to hold one lip sync battle. In February. On Valentine’s Day. 

While the event was optional, Tony was not about to waste his Valentine’s Day moping over a certain super soldier who had not bat an eye to him. He was going to go all out. He was going to make that night memorable. Plus he doubted that Steve would show up. 

As quickly as he could, he filled up the sign up sheet and picked the perfect song. 

“Really Tony?” Rhodey laughed as he stared at the song that was on the paper.

“Hell yeah, Rhodes. She’s a goddess and who wouldn’t want to be her for at least 3 minutes.” Tony grinned as he handed Jan the costume idea. 

Jon gripped the paper near her heart, “Tony, you have so much taste! No wonder we are besties!” 

“This sounds awfully like you are trying too hard, Stark.” Loki sighed as he carefully painted his nails, “You do know the Captain will be there?” 

“He will?” Tony straightened in his seat, his head tilted to the side. 

“Of course he will. This isn’t just some fun event that Pepper and Fury came up with to keep us from blowing up the school.” Rhodey explained, “Steve came up with the idea to use this event to raise money for the local animal shelters.” 

Tony felt his heart do that skippy thing and felt his chest constrict. 

“Oh no.” Loki said exasperated.

The genius made a small whimper and covered his face with his hands, “I- That man… He’s too kind for this world. Guys, I think I'm in love with someone so way out of my league.” 

Rhodey and Jan exchanged looks while Loki rolled his eyes.

“He isn’t out of your league. To be honest, you are out of his league.” Loki spoke up, surprising them all. 

Tony pouted, “I’m really not.” 

“He’s right, you know.” 

The three of them, with the exception of Jan, jumped at the sudden new voice behind them. They quickly turned, weapons (and magic) at ready. Natasha only quirked an eyebrow before settling down beside her girlfriend. 

Jan pecked her on the cheek quickly before handing her Tony’s sign up sheet. Natasha skimmed it and smirked at Tony’s choice of song and costume. 

“You will literally turn on everyone if you do this.” She chuckled before handing it back to Jan. 

“What do you mean by that?” Tony asked softly. 

“At least everyone has had a crush on you. Everyone is low key gay or straight fo-“

“Not that. The other thing.” 

“You will find out soon enough. Now, how about we make this the best performance yet. Jan, you get this outfit ready. Tony, I will teach you how to dance to this. Rhodey and Loki, make sure that people come to this. I have a plan.” Natasha grinned. 

“I'm worried.” Tony blurted out as soon as he saw Natasha grin maniacally. 

After almost a month of training and fittings, the time was near. One more day of practice and fittings and the journey to being the sexiest performer on Valentine’s Day would be over. 

“Perfect Tony! Now drop it! Great! Don’t forget to arch your back. Don’t hurt yourself though!” Natasha coached him from the other side of the dance room. “Remember you’re not dancing for anyone but Steve. Focus on making him hot and needy.” 

Tony choked and fell flat on his ass in the middle of his routine.

“Don’t get distracted. Again.” Natasha scowled before walking towards him, “When you’re up there, don’t get distracted. You are fantastic and sexy. You will make everyone to fall on their knees and beg for you. Remember that. Now again.” 

Tony gulped before nodding and standing up. He cued JARVIS to restart the song as he walked backwards. He could do this. 

Right after practice, Natasha sent him to shower before the fitting. 

“Tony!” A familiar voice called him. 

“Steve! Hi!” Tony turned to greet the blonde. 

“I’ve been trying to catch you for the past month. If I was someone else, I would have thought you were avoiding me.” Steve teased. 

Tony took a quick drink from his water bottle, “Sorry about that. I ‘ve been very busy with preparing for the event tomorrow.” 

“Natasha told me. I ‘m very happy you participated. While a lot of people were going to show up, you participating really got the crowd buzzing.” 

“A lot of people were going to show up anyway. I wasn’t the only one participating.” Tony scratched the back of his head. 

Steve frowned before opening his mouth to say something before he was interrupted by Jan. 

“Tony! Tony come on! We need to make sure everything is perfect! Shower now!” She basically screeched. 

Tony and Steve flinched before they both smiled softly. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” Steve promised. 

“Okay. See you!” Tony waved as Steve walked away. 

Tony quickly ran to the nearest shower to get ready for the final fitting. Not even 15 minutes later, he was in Jan’s design room in her shop. He watched as Jan made sure everything fit right. She quickly paused to add one last piece of the shiny golden fabric near his hip. 

“Remember, the event starts at 6. You don’t go on til about 7. Be here by 2. We will need to do hair and makeup. Be showered already. We will hopefully be out of here by 6:30 but I think we can do it.” Jan explained, “Rhodey brought me some jackets and a robe to cover you from the cold. It could be enough.” 

“Okay. I will be here. I hope you will provide me with food. Or at least coffee.” 

“Of course. Now it looks like you’re done. All you need to do is get some rest. And I mean it Tony.” Jan narrowed her eyes at Tony. 

“I’ll get some rest. I need to get going. I promised Rhodey a movie night.” Tony said as he slipped off the outfit. 

As the friends said their good nights, all Tony could think about was the next day. He needed to prepare himself. 

“Tones! You ready? I was in the mood for Narnia.” Rhodey waved the movie as Tony stepped in the room. 

“Put it on. I want to stare at Peter.” Tony joked as he went to sit on the couch. 

Tony was awaken by a frenzied knocking on the door, which startled him so bad he almost punched Rhodey’s shoulder. His best friend groaned and shoved Tony off the bed in retaliation before standing up from the couch. The young genius threw a pillow at Rhodey, who dodged it, and went to open the door. 

“Thank god you’re here! Do you see what time it is?” Jan scowled before pulling Tony out of the room. 

“Wait my clothes! And no I don’t know what time it is.” Tony protested as he was dragged away, only in a pair of sweatpants. 

“It’s 2:15! We are 15 minutes behind! Forget the clothes, we have to hurry.” Jan didn’t let up on the pulling until they got inside her store. 

Natasha was waiting in the back with a duffle bag full of makeup, while Loki had an impressive spread of nail polish. Tony was shoved on a chair and they began to work. Loki quickly matched the nail polish to the outfit hanging near them and began to carefully paint every nail. The asgardian made sure to add a couple of golden crystals to every other nail. 

Natasha studied him carefully before razor to shave him.

“Not a lot of makeup. You’re already pretty hot. Just a couple things here and there. I’ll do lipstick last since Rhodey is bringing food in a bit.” Natasha explained as she examined the brushes she had. 

“Do we want extensions?” Jan asked as she rummaged through her supplies. 

“I haven’t cut my hair in two months. It’s pretty long at the moment.” Tony wrinkled his nose at his serious case of bed head. 

“It’s not that long but its long enough to style it nicely. What about bejeweled cat ears?” 

“No.” The others said at the same time. 

“Okay. I’m going to see what I can do. Maybe give you a quick haircut. Just relax and let us do our magic.” Jan outlay placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder before beginning her work process. 

And hour and a half later, Rhodey appeared carrying coffee and sandwiches. They quickly continued their work after that, and not an hour later Tony was finished. 

“Okay. So check yourself out, then we will put you in your suit. Natasha wants you to practice in your outfit. We need to make sure everything is flexible. and won't rip.” Jan instructed before turning Tony’s chair towards the giant mirror they had installed no less than a week ago. 

“Woah.” Tony breathed as he glanced at himself. 

His hair was perfectly trimmed on the sides while the top of his hair had been kept at the same length, which had been swept back into a tall faux hawk. Jan had threaded golden vines and pinned small red roses throughout the sides of the awk. And Natasha had kept her promise with not a lot of makeup. She had lightly brushed on some pale gold highlighter dust on his cheeks. His lips were perfectly painted red, she had even added a little line of gold on his bottom lip. His eyeshadow was stunning with red and gold blended perfectly. 

“Absolutely stunning.” Rhodey smiled. 

“Guys this is-” Tony railed his hand to touch his face but stopped shot when he glanced at his hands, “Loki, holy shit.” 

Loki had apparently gone against the crystals and decided to stick to red nails and little gold petals. Which were all hand cut and measured. 

“You should definitely open a nail salon. This is stunning.” Tony encouraged, “I’ll be your first customer. I’ll even help with buying the building.” 

Loki flushed, which was surprising to say the least, “Thank you, Stark. I do sincerely appreciate it your offer.” 

Nastasha clapped her hands, “Come one guys. We only have so much time. Jan get the wax.” 

“Wax?” Tony asked, his heart pounding. 

“Yes wax. We need to wax your legs.” Jan rolled her eyes. 

“Bold of you to assume I didn’t do it already.” Tony smirked. 

Nat and Jan arched their eyebrows.

“Okay I don’t wax but I do shave. Sometimes. I did shave last night.” Tony admitted. 

“Let’s do the wax if he needs it. I know he waxes his chest. So come on, let’s get a move on.” Jan clapped her hands together. 

After another hour making sure everything was waxed perfectly, Tony was shoved into a changing room with his beautiful outfit. He ran his hands softly over the rhinestones and glitter covered fabric. It was stunning, which wasn’t surprising. Jan did make it. Tony sighed and slowly slid it on, adjusting everything that was needed for the look. 

He slowly looked up and almost didn’t recognize himself. The red one piece hugged him tightly where it needed to, accentuating his hips and ass. The pieces of the gold material hung around the bottom of the small of his back, covering his back side just enough but not enough at the same time. 

Tony stepped out and turned his back to Jan, who zipped him up, before walking to the nearest chair to slide on his thigh high high heel boots. One they were zipped up, he stood up again and walked towns the mirror to look at himself. 

“Tony, you will make everyone crave you. Holy shit.” Jan gasped. 

Rhodey hugged him tightly, “I swear that if anyone touches you without consent, I will beat the living shit out of them. Enhanced or not. No one messes with my best friend.” 

Tony laughed before shoving Rhodey away playfully, “Thanks, Honey Bear. Now let’s try and see if this won’t rip when I drop it like it’s hot.” 

They all quickly scrambled to move the furniture away to give space for Tony. It only took a few minutes for Tony to stretch into different positions that the routine called for. It was surprisingly flexible. For all the stones and glitter it had, it was also quite comfortable.

Tony finished stretching before smiling at his friends, “Alright. Let’s do this!” 

The group whooped and made for the door. Rhodey helped Tony slide on a thick and long robe. As soon as they stepped inside, Jan slipped on a pair of gold sunglasses over Tony’s eyes, then made the rest of the group surround Tony like some bodyguards. 

“What are you doing?” Tony asked as the walked towards the theater. 

“We want people to be surprised when they see you. So we will be surrounding you like this. Loki did you do what I said for his performance?” Jan asked the sorcerer. 

“Of course I did. What about you Natasha? Will you be able to turn the lights?” Loki asked. 

“I got JARVIS on it.” Nat smirked as they entered through the backdoor.

They quickly went through the check in point and made their way to their designated room. As soon as they entered through the door, they were met with a sense of tension and nervousness. 

After half and hour of waiting around, Natasha’s phone beeped as she got a text. 

“Alright children, this is my call. I have to go check on the lights. Loki, get your magic ready. Let’s go. Oh! Remember the blueprints of the theater. They had everything moved so there are tables for people to dine on. You do know where Rhodey and Jan will be sitting right?” Nat asked as they all began to file out. 

“Yes yes I know. Go! Shoo!” Tony waved his hands in the shooting movement. 

They all quickly said goodbye and left to get to their seats or positions, leaving Tony to fiddle with his phone. As he waited for his call for his turn, he turned on the live stream of the event. He laughed as Bucky sang Black Parade by My Chemical Romance, dressed up to the nines in black parade clothing and eyeshadow. After a few more people did their performance, his nervousness increased. 

“Tony Stark, to the main stage. Tony Stark to the main stage.” 

Tony jumped up and sucked in a breath. His heart pounding in his chest, increased and Tony worried if he could get a heart attack but shook it off as he walked out of the room. He was Tony Stark.

The Tony Stark. 

He could do this. He was confident. He was gorgeous like this. He will bring the theater to their knees. 

As he walked closer to the entrance to the stage, he didn’t notice the participants watching him with wide eyes. They almost shrunk away from the confidence Tony radiated. 

“You look good.” Pepper smiled sweetly. 

Tony smirked and slid off the robe. Pepper blinked before grinning like a maniac as she took the said robe and laid it on the nearest chair. 

“Alright, you will walk out when all the lights turn off. I’ll give you a signal.” Pepper told Tony as she quickly made sure his  [ outfit ](https://goo.gl/images/A7FMbN) was perfectly in place.

Tony nodded and rolled his shoulders. He could do this. 

“And now please welcome who you’ve been waiting for… Tony Stark!” The announcer introduced. 

There was a loud roar of applause before it all quieted down as the lights darkened. Pepper held out her finger as a signal to stay put, and Tony watched with surprise as pink fog began to cover the stage. With a nod from Pepper, Tony walked towards the stage. With the lights off, no one could see how Tony looked, but Tony could see the mark designated for him. 

He quickly got into the pose. He let his hip jut slightly out to his left and placed his hands over each thigh, then turned his head to the right. Right on cue, the screen behind him turned on, letting out a beautiful shade of pink. Then the familiar tune started, making the crowd cheer. They still couldn’t see his outfit. Yet. 

_ Yeah. _

The stage lights came on.

_ Breakfast at Tiffany's and bottles of bubbles _

Tony smoothly moved his hands upwards, while his hips swung slowly side to side. His lips moving smoothly to the lyrics of the song.

He could do this. 

_ Girls with tattoos who like getting in trouble. _

Tony crouched lowly, flipping his imaginary hair, before quickly jerking back to standing position, his legs spread. 

_ Lashes and diamonds, ATM machines _

_ Buy myself all of my favorite things _

He was Tony Stark. His body moved to the song.

_ Yeah _

_ Been through some bad shit, I should be a sad bitch _

_ Who would have thought it’d turn me to a savage?  _

Tony moved around the stage, feeling himself loosen up at the cheers and cat calls he was getting.

_ Rather be tied up with cuffs and not strings _

_ Write my own checks like I write what I sing _

Tony leaned over to one side, his hips slowly thrusting as he ran his hand over his chest and downward to his bellybutton. Then turned to the other side and sunk on one knee. 

As the song continued, Tony let the feeling over take him. 

_ I'd rather spoil all my friends with my riches _

_ Think retail therapy my new addiction _

Tony began to walk down the stairs that lead to the main floor, his eyes looked with a shell shocked looking Steve. Then walked towards his friends table. His practiced cat walk perfectly timed to the beat of the song. He moved himself around the table with his friends making sure to tease them like Natasha showed him. 

_ My smile is beamin' _

_ My skin is gleamin' _

_ The way it shine _

_ I know you've seen it _

_ You've seen it _

Tony walked through the tables, his hands running over his exposed arms and chest. The crowd absolutely loved it. Cheering him on and whistling. Some winking others blushing. 

_ You like my hair? _

_ Gee, thanks! Just bought it _

_ Oh, yeah _

Tony grabbed his non existent boobs and pushed them upwards as he began to walk towards Steve table, smiling at Natasha, who knew the next move after the chorus.

_ I see it, I like it _

_ I want it, I got it _

_ Yep _

As Tony neared the table, Natasha stood up. 

_ Yeah, my receipts be lookin' like phone numbers _

Tony could feel himself flushing as he got closer to the table. Steve’s eyes on him.

_ If it ain't money, then wrong number _

Natasha offered her hand. 

_ Black Card is my business card _

Tony took it as he climbed onto the chair.

_ The way it be settin' the tone for me _

He then stepped on to the table, 

_ I don't mean to brag _

_ But I be like, "Put it in the bag." _

_ Yeah _

Tony moved to the rhythm before spreading his legs slightly and bending forward, back straight and ass out. 

_ When you see them racks _

_ They stacked up like my ass _

_ Yeah _

Tony winked at Steve as he shook his ass. The super soldier flushed. He made Steve blush. For the first time. Tony was so ecstatic he almost forgot the rest of the dance moves. Almost. 

The song continued and Tony continued to dance on the table. As the song began to end, Tony glanced at Nat nervously. The ending move could go terribly or catastrophic. No in between. 

_ You like my hair? _

_ Gee, thanks! Just bought it _

Tony, as sexily as he could, turned to Steve. Then slowly sat down on the edge of the table, his legs on either side of Steve’s chair.

_ I see it, I like it _

Tony leaned over to Steve and whispered the last part of the song.

_ I want it, I got it _

The genius took hold of Steve’s tie and tugged gently as he continued to whisper the lyrics for him. Then quickly let go of the tie to throw his hands behind him for support, raised one leg up to the table, and arched his back.

_ Yeah _

The crowd went wild. All of the guests jumped from their seats and cheered as the last beat ended. Tony felt a hand on his knee and slowly sat back up to lock eyes with blue ones. Steve stood up and offered his hand to help Tony off the table, which he took happily. 

But Steve didn’t let go. Instead he walked back to the stage with Tony. 

“That was incredible! With just that one performance we raised almost 5,000 dollars! Incredible job guys!” The announcer cheered once both Tony and Steve got on stage, “Alright guys, gals, and non-binary pals, we still have a few more performances!”

Tony waved goodbye as both him and Steve walked back to the backstage area. Pepper handed him his robe with a wink before shooing the next performer out. Steve quietly helped Tony sip the robe on before leading back to Tony’s private dressing room. 

When they got there he let Tony go in first before shutting the door behind them. 

“Uh, Steve? Look I’m sorry about the last part. I will understand if ou were uncomfortable with it. Natasha just had an idea and-”

“Tony, please tell me I’m not reading this wrong. But… Do you like me?” Steve asked, his eyes adorably filled with joy and anticipation. 

“Of course I like you. I have for a while now. Since basically the beginning. I always flirted with you and tried to show you I liked you.” Tony scratched the back of his head sheepishly. 

“You flirt with everyone.” Steve shrugged, “I just thought you were being you.” 

“Not the way I did with you. You… You’re different. I didn’t just have a silly crush. I… I love you Steve.” Tony confessed softly before closing his eyes. 

“I love you too.” Steve whispered back.

Tony looked at Steve again. The blonde grinned and pulled Tony close to his chest and crashed his lips against his. Tony gasped before reaching over and digging his hands in Steve’s hair as he kissed back. They stayed like that for a long time. Only separating when they needed air. Somehow they ended up on the couch, Tony straddling Steve’s lap and running his hands over his chest.

“You know you could’ve just told me you liked me instead of doing all that and making me watch as you flirted with other people in the theater.” Steve said, his voice rough and absolutely wrecked. 

“You know me, I like grand gestures.” Tony gasped as Steve squeezed his ass, making him jerk. 

Steve groaned at the movement. Oh god they will so be banned by the theater if they end up fucking here. Tony moaned as Steve squeezed again. 

“Hey fuckers. Stop trying to fuck in there. We have to announce how much we raised.” Sam’s voice cut them off from going further. 

“We will be right out there!” Steve responded before turning to Tony, “After this, were to? Your place or mine?” 

Tony moaned before grinding downward, “Mine. I installed soundproof walls a few weeks ago. Let’s test if they actually work.” 

Steve grinned wickedly before kissing Tony roughly. 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

  
  



End file.
